Kweeb
Kweeboleemolbo "Kweeb" Lypbynopbolus is a tiny alien from Planet Kateenia. He is Numbuh 1-Inch of the GKND. Kweeb was taken into GKND 50 years ago when he was 10, but was kept at that age with Jirachi's magic, like everyone else. Kweeb drives around in a small hovercraft and wields a ray gun called the Tri-gun, which can shoot, stun, or shrink things. History Background When Kweeb first came to GKND, he was bullied by a lot of the other operatives, thinking he was too tiny and weak. Cosmo and Nova were the only ones to befriend him. For 10 years, all Kweeb has been doing is fixing weapons for GKND, but he wanted to go out on real missions. One day, he saw the new girl, Ava training in the gym, and was impressed by her fierce fighting style. He tried to get her attention a few times, but they all backfired. Kweeb knew that he wanted to get stronger and be like her, and Cosmo agreed to help him train. They had a pretend battle, and Kweeb was able to beat Cosmo. Sometime later, Kweeb was allowed to go on actual missions, but he didn't officially speak with Ava until GALACSIA's events. Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: GALACSIA, he met and rescued Nigel from the Nerd King, Francis, and the two worked together to save his people and beat the crazy fanboy. During their galactic adventures, Kweeb finally met Ava, who found him adorable and began to hang out with him. During the group's attack on GKND H.Q. when Dimentia became powerful, the tiny alien beat some Magiblots before being knocked out by Dimentia, then crushed hard under her foot until he was dead. Ava burst into tears at this, but was overjoyed when the Star Spirits brought him to life after Dimentia's death. Kweeb then started to age like normal again like every other operative. In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, Kweeb was another participant, during which he got his first ever fan, Think Purple 54. During the session, Wally got Kweeb to follow and tape Kuki as she went through a supermarket in a bathing suit. He then got to gaze at the sight of Ava in a bikini. He then volunteered to fight in The Showdown with many others, in which he truly proves his strength as he defeated the Sentinel Prime replica. Firstborn Saga In Attitude Adjustment, it was revealed that Ava started to hate Violet after Violet kept trying to eat Kweeb because he looked tasty. He and Ava appeared in Operation: DEATH-EGG, where he flew inside a Solid Gold Death Egg and took out the core. The two then helped everyone else against the fleet. In the one-shot "Size", Ava told Kweeb that she loved him for his bravery, despite his small size. In the one-shot "A New Friendship", Kweeb and Ava met Kami on the beach. Kami playfully stepped on him after he tried to sound tough. Kweeb then invited her to play videogames later. In the one-shot "Video Games", Kweeb went over to Kami's to play a match in Star Fox 64 3D and Kweeb defeated her, gloating afterwards. As a result, Kami playfully held him down with her toe. In Final Preparations, he and Ava were hanging out with Kweeb, until they were ambushed by several villains. Kweeb proved his strength against the Toxic Four and Danika, but was soon captured by Matthew Dimalanta. Leo and Yllaw then agreed to give him to Lehcar and Scarlet as a present. He was rescued by Ava and Kami later, but by that time, he had already lost confidence in his small size, much to Ava's disapproval. In "Ava and Kweeb's Nightmares", Ava had a nightmare where Kweeb was pretending to love her to take over her home planet. When she awoke, Kweeb promised he would never do that, and Ava threatened him in case he did. Afterwards, Kweeb had a nightmare where Ava fell in love with Nigel and ate Kweeb, but Ava promised she would never do that, although Kweeb would be tasty. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Kweeb accompanied Ava and Kami throughout the journey of Kami's story, and the three were referred to as Team Alien. Whenever they had to sneak around or stow away, Kweeb shrunk his teammates down so they wouldn't be caught. Non-Canon In Think Purple 54's Trying to tell you, he and Ava visited Nigel on Earth, asking if he would rejoin GKND, to which he refused. In said story, both were in human forms and Kweeb was as tall as a human. Later in that story, Kweeb had to shrink down to small size and make his way through the dance floor up to the DJ booth, sneaking past the DJ, and playing a slow song for Wally and Kuki. In Littlemissfg's "Quest to Find Raven", Kweeb saved Ava from Savage Cipyar, then was almost eaten by Violet. At the story's end, Fiona got to hold Kweeb. In A Very KND Musical, Kweeb is seen in the drama room with Ava and many other characters as they waited for Morgan Uno to come with news about this year's production. Kweeb portrayed the Sorting Hat by going inside it and speaking with a microphone. Nextgen Series In the future, Kweeb is married to Ava. Together, they have a son named Vweeb, who is as tiny as Kweeb, and a daughter named Makava. In "Like Mother, Like Daughter", Kami and her daughter, Kimaya teamed up to bully Kweeb and Vweeb, in which Kweeb taught his son to fight back. In Operation: NECSUS, Kweeb was shocked to hear that Ava originally dated him because she wanted to end the feud between their people. He had mixed feelings toward Ava even after she said she fell in love with him for real, but she managed to convince him eventually. They flew to St. Percy's Asteroid as Ava battled Queen Zaádéadia, and he battled President Linkyn. Battles *Kweeb vs. Cosmo Dunfree (training battle). *Kweeb and Nigel vs. Samurai Catzord. *GKND vs. Star Wolf II. *GKND vs. Nega Dimentia. *Kweeb vs. Danika Anderson. *Kweeb vs. Lehcar EiznekCm. *Nightmare victims vs. Darth Blinks. *Team Alien vs. Ineptune. *Team Alien vs. Team Chaotix. *Team Alien vs. Baron K. Roolenstein. *Team Alien vs. Kaptain K. Rool. *Kweeb vs. Baron K. Rool. *Team Alien vs. Animal King. *Kweeb and Vweeb vs. Kami and Kimaya. *Kweeb vs. Linkynidynkinwashi Iyptonocuo. Relationships Nigel Uno Kweeb rescued Nigel when he was captured by Francis and the two worked together to defeat the nerdy fanboy. He accompanied Nigel for the rest of the journey as well. Ava The moment he laid eyes on her, Kweeb was inspired by Ava's fierce, fiery aura, and fell in love. He dedicated himself to improving his skills in order to impress her. Ava did indeed fall in love with the tiny alien, because of his strong-willed attitude, but it was later revealed she went out with him because of a personal issue with her homeworld, to try and end the war between Glomour and Kateenia that Kweeb didn't know about. Ava eventually abandons this plan when she grows to really love Kweeb, but the secret is later revealed nonetheless, putting tension between the two. However, the two make up and help to end the war between their planets by fighting against their rulers. Makava and Vweeb Makava and Vweeb are the daughter and son that Ava and Kweeb have. Vweeb was born a Kateenian, but Kweeb is closer to his daughter, a Glomourian, though both kids have switched skin colors. Francis Powalski Kweeb hates Francis for capturing his people and locking them in jars. For some reason, the nerd takes an interest in Kateenians and loves studying them. Dimentia Kweeb hasn't been seen to talk about Dimentia as much and vice-versa. Dimentia doesn't believe Kweeb to be useful. Kami Drilovsky Kami and Kweeb became friends when he and Ava met her on the beach. Kweeb tried to sound tough when she called him "small", but Kami just playfully stepped on him, knowing the soft sand would prevent him from getting squished. The two developed a friendly rivalry where Kweeb will never hesitate to mock Kami, and Kami never hesitates to show him who's bigger. Cosmo and Nova Cosmo and Nova were Kweeb's first friends when he came to GKND. Cosmo helped Kweeb train to get stronger when he wanted to impress Ava. Appearance Kweeb has yellow skin, a pointy head, a red jumpsuit with a black belt, and black boots. He is only 1 inch tall. He wears red swim trunks when he goes swimming. Gallery Kweeb.jpg|Kweeb (first drawing) Personality Kweeb is a playful little guy who loves pretty girls, always looking cute around girls as they find his small size adorable. He feels confident about his small height and doesn't believe you have to be big to be strong. Originally, however, Kweeb had doubt in his small size when he came to GKND, feeling intimidated by all the big operatives. However, after being inspired by Ava's fierce aura and combat ability, he was dedicated to getting stronger. He formed a crush on Ava because of her personality and combat ability, and eventually married her after about 10 years of being with her. While Kweeb has a shrink built in his gun, he is against using it in battle most of the time, and prefers to best enemies at their natural size. But he does like using it to mess with people or teach them lessons, like Kami. Abilities Kweeb wields a ray gun called the Tri-gun, which is equipped with three settings, to shoot, stun, or shrink. He uses its shrinking function to mostly minimize his friends, so they can go with him in small areas or stealth missions. Kweeb is also a highly-skilled dodger, as most Kateenians need to be trained to dodge well to avoid their naturally gigantic hazards, like being stepped on. Final Smash "Hey, everybody! Let's get me-size!" Kweeb's Final Smash is Global Shrinkage, where his ray gun expands a wide yellow barrier that shrinks all enemies inside, allowing his friends to easily crush them. Weaknesses Like other Kateenians, because of his size, Kweeb doesn't bode well in dry air. An example being during Dragon's Lair in Operation: GALACSIA, in areas where the oxygen is thick, Kweeb will suffocate if he remains in dry air too long, and he'd be incredibly weak. Kweeb is also weak against deep water. At his size, Kweeb's arms are too tiny to push the thick waves, and he will easily drown before long. The only way he can survive is if he hangs onto someone as they swim. If the water is shallow or small enough, however, he can survive. One of Kweeb's personal weaknesses is, in fact, pretty girls. While this doesn't effect his battle prowess, when in the presence of a pretty girl, like Ava, in which most girls he meets are gigantic, he may fall helpless at their beauty, and this may bring him danger if the girl isn't taken in by Kweeb's own cuteness. And of course, like all Kateenians, Kweeb's miniscule size makes him very easy to kill by almost any attack. If he doesn't make good use of his dodging skills, with any slip up, he could end up squashed like a bug. Stories He's Appeared *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Trying to tell you (non-canon) *The Great Galactic Race *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Size *A New Friendship *Final Preparations *Ava and Kweeb's Nightmares *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Quest to Find Raven (non-canon) *A Very KND Musical (non-canon) *Like Mother, Like Daughter *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Just as Ava was modeled after Numbuh 10, Kweeb was modeled after Numbuh 11.0, and shares his voice actor, Rickey Collins. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Tiny Style Users Category:2x4 Technology Officers Category:GKND Operatives Category:Marksmen Category:Lypbynopbolus Family